1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable template designed for the positioning of tile. More specifically it relates to a template which may be adjusted for the positioning of tile of various sizes. Still more specifically it relates to a template which can be adjusted to accommodate inaccuracies in the actual dimensions of the tile.
2. State of the Prior Art
Fixed templates are presently known which are used for the positioning of tile, for example, for use in laying a floor. However, such templates are fixed in their construction so that they can be used only for the one size for which they are designed. There is no way to adjust the size of the tile openings to accommodate tile of other sizes or to accommodate variations in the size of the tile from that intended.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,919 shows a fixed tile setting template used for laying successive rows of tile, one row at a time. Even this is useful for only one fixed size of tile and is not adjustable to accommodate tile of different sizes. Nor is it useful for laying more than one row of tile at the same time.
There are various sizes of floor tile available, for example, in the following standard sizes in inches: 4.times.4; 4.times.6; 4.times.8; 4.times.10; 4.times.12; 6.times.6; 6.times.8; 6.times.10; 6.times.12; 8.times.8; 8.times.10; 8.times.12; 10.times.10; 10.times.12; 12.times.12, etc. In addition to these standard sizes some manufacturers produce tile 1/8 inch or more larger or smaller than the stated dimensions. This requires considerable adjustability in a template to be used for positioning tile.